


All the little things she loves

by J_Antebellum



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: Cheesy, F/F, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-25 00:10:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20714858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Antebellum/pseuds/J_Antebellum
Summary: Ashlyn and Ali are always doing little things for the other to love.





	All the little things she loves

It always happened when the weather changed and the Florida warmth became the chill coldness Ali loved, her favourite season, yet Ashlyn's sneeze season. Because it always happened to Ashlyn that she would get a cold the minute the hard NWSL season ended, the exhaustion combined with the coldness. And it was colder than usual, because this time they were up in Fredericksburg to take care of Ken Krieger, who had broken both legs and almost died in a horrific car accident little over a month before. It didn't matter that it was Ashlyn's birthday; she gave up celebrating with her Florida homies eating her Mama's famous mac and cheese, so they could go take care of another important part of their family.  
  
And those were the little things Ali loved. Or the biggie ones, better thought. Because while Ali pushed her Dad's wheelchair up a hill, Ashlyn didn't complain once that it was her birthday and thanks to the trip north she had a stuffed nose hidden inside her scarf, a raspy throat, a headache, and was hugging herself even though she already had a thick jacket. Or when, to prevent Ali from feeling like she had more care taking responsibilities, Ashlyn not only helped with Ken, but also pretended not to be getting feverish so Ali wouldn't have to worry.  
  
With all those little things she loves, Ali finally sighs in content and smiles softly when their fifth night in Fredericksburg she comes out of the shower in pyjamas, at her Dad's house, and finds Ashlyn, who had been out taking care of Ken for the afternoon so Ali could attend some AKFC Skype meetings and had returned as she showered, passed out on the sofa still dressed and with a red nose. She let's the Florida warmth Ashlyn always pours into her life expand in her chest and she walks slowly to her fiancée.   
  
"Babe, lets go to bed," she says with the softest deep voice nudging Ashlyn awake. The goalkeeper opens her eyes with the most adorable confused and tired expression, puppy-like, and inhales deep through her nose, making the mucus stuck inside roar while Ali's hand detects an excess of warmth on her forehead.  
  
"Alex," Ashlyn's voice sounds odd between the hoarseness of her throat and the fact that her nose is too full. "I think your Dad's better. He laughed today at a joke I made. It was a good afternoon."  
  
"I'm so happy to hear," Ali grins, and that makes Ashlyn's dimple come out to play with the most whipped smile, looking admiringly at her in a way that makes Ali blush even after 9 years of it.  
  
"I knew it'd make you smile. I like making you smile." Ali's grin grows, because she can never really get used to the way her future wife fills her heart until it feels like it might explode. And when her hand caresses Ashlyn's too warm cheek, and the younger woman closes her eyes and sighs in content, Ali knows she ought to compensate all the little things she loves.  
  
"Aw, my love, you're feeling sick, aren't you? Let's go to bed."  
  
"I'm good. I have you," Ashlyn murmurs leaning against her hand.  
  
"Then let me cuddle you in bed."  
  
And months later, when Ashlyn listens to Ali telling her all about all those little things she loves during her vows, and vowing to give her so many little things too for her to love for their rest of their life together, Ashlyn feels tears in her eyes and grins, because what Ali doesn't know is that every time Ali so much as merely looks at her, or breathes against her chest in her most vulnerable moments like when she sleeps, she already does all the little things she loves.


End file.
